Death Angel
by miKaN'natSuMe525
Summary: I walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "I'm here to take your soul.""T-take my soul? But who are you?" she stuttered "My name's Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume. I'm a death angel." and then I leaned in and kissed her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's been so long since those times that I was uploading my stories here! Miserable to Wonderful and Last Kiss (was it?) haha. I even forgot the title of the other one. By the way, I deleted these stories of mine and I'm very regretful why I did but now I'm trying to start all over again! Hehehehe~**

**WOOOOWWW~ It feels nostalgic to write stories again! Hehe ^-^**

**This time, I'm really planning to finish this story and although I intended to keep it as a one shot, I ended up cutting it down to chapters. HOHOHO~**

**Anyway, this story's concept is not original and is based on a manga called NAGEKU SHINIGAMI. I just thought that the story really suited the NatsumeXMikan couple especially Natsume! Kyaaaaa~ so I decided to base this story on that manga. That's why credits to NAGEKU SHINIGAMI and its author. Anyway, this is just a FANFIC so please do me no harm for loving that manga's concept and even using it on my comeback first release~ hohohoho!**

**Umm, so anyway, even if I posted stories before, I feel really new around here again so please treat me kindly. **

**REVIEWS are very much appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_I knocked on the door of the hospital room and was invited in._

_She was lying on the bed with her eyes on me. When she realized she didn't know me she asked,_

"_Oh? I don't recognize you" the lady asked kindly "May I know who you are?"_

_I just stared at her._

"_What is it young boy?" she asked and smiled sweetly_

_I walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "I'm here to take your soul."_

_I felt her froze._

"_T-take my soul? But who are you?" she stuttered_

"_My name's Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume. I'm a death angel."_

_I looked through her eyes and saw fear in them. So I said,_

"_Close your eyes."_

_She did and then I leaned in and kissed her._

That was the first time I did the real job. I'll always remember that time. After I kissed her and backed away, I saw her draw her last breath and her soul separated from her body, then it shot past me and into a place I don't know.

For three years, I've been doing this job.

I had to kiss away the souls of humans during the brink of their death, so that the seals of their bodies will open and their souls would be taken away to their destined place. I have to make sure that I'm able to free the souls before their time gets cut and they would be released in the world; trapping them here and disabling them to move on. That's why I have to do it or else they'll remain here in this world and suffer.

I'm not alone though but there aren't many death angels around since majority of our kind are too soft hearted and they can't bear taking a person's life. But unlike the assumption that we're bad and referring us as evil angels, that's wrong.

We do care, but were not really supposed to. We feel hurt but we have to keep it in. However through years of doing the deed, taking people's lives had gotten easier. We get immune by time and then we finally learn how to control and even shut off our feelings so that every time we kiss, we wouldn't be shaken off unlike the first time that we ever did. Because during that time, during the first time I ever kissed someone and see the last breath she took, I froze, I felt crushed and I was consumed with grief.

The other angels wonder why we don't quit after experiencing that pain, they thought we liked it and that we were really meant for the job. But that's actually not it; we're just actually sacrificing. Experiencing that pain, we could only think that the other angels must not go through the same and if we show how hard it is, no one would ever take on the job again and the souls of people would be at risk.

That's the burden I carry as a death angel. And as I kept on my work, I become colder and colder until I no longer feel happiness and was unable to smile.

"Hyuuga, this is your next work."

I looked up and saw Tsubasa, the head of the death angels. I grabbed the paper from him and read the file.

"She got into an accident a week ago and was unconscious until today. Then the higher ups looked up at her remaining life and saw that she's got more or less three days."

He blabbered mostly of the things already written on the file.

"I think it's going to be easy on you this time."

I looked at him and saw his agonized smile, something that death angels wear for sharing compassion for both the angel and the human.

"Why?" I asked

"She's blind." He smiled excruciatingly, patted my shoulder and walked away.

I looked at the smiling image on the file and saw her hazel nut eyes shining brightly before me,

"_If she can't see death coming... then it really must be easier." _I thought as I read her name

"Sakura Mikan."

_**End**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next one. Please correct me if there are any wrong grammars here~**

**By the way I was actually teary when I was writing Hotaru and Mikan's part. I felt so stupid because I was the one writing it. Even so, I can't help but feel touched by their friendship! HUHUHU! Just why the heck did I make Mikan blind? HUHUHU! Anyway, I had to since that is part of my story's plot. HUHUHU! I hate myself but I really hope you guys wouldn't. hehe!~**

**Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter!**

**I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU'LL DO! ^-^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I opened my eyes, and was shocked to see darkness around. Were the lights switched off? And then it hit me and I laughed stupidly.

"What are you laughing about baka?"

I recognize the voice and I knew it was Hotaru. I wanted to look at her pretty face and saw how stoic it is but I figured that I can no longer do that.

"I thought the lights were shut. I forgot that I was blind." I laughed at myself but then my heart pounded painfully and then I fell silent. I could no longer hear anything even my own laugh. It was painfully silent.

"Baka." I heard Hotaru say

I pouted and I wanted to complain like usual to how heartless my best friend is but before I could, I was in her tight embrace already. And then I heard myself cry so hard that I felt very sorry for myself.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'll always be here for you."

I wanted to say thank you, but my cries were always on the way. So I just hugged my best friend tightly and kept burying my head on her.

When I finally calmed down, Hotaru wiped my tears away and I asked if I could touch her face. She took both of my hands and placed it on her cheeks. I smiled as widely as I could until I realized that her cheeks were wet.

"Ah! This is too bad. I can't see your crying face Hotaru and this is the first time you ever cried in front of me~ Mou~" I complained jokingly

"I still look the same, unlike you who look really ugly when crying."

I pouted and then laughed.

"Now stop being dramatic baka." Hotaru said and pinched my cheek

I grinned.

"I'll have to inform the doctor that you're awake. Stay here and behave understand?"

"Yes mam." I said and saluted

When Hotaru went out, pain washed over me again as I keep turning my head from side to side, opening my eyes yet seeing nothing. This feels bad. I was on the verge of crying again when I remembered the wetness on Hotaru's cheeks. I closed my hands and thought,

"_I shouldn't keep on crying. Hotaru never cried before especially when I'm with her. If I keep feeling sad, I'll just feel worse and my loved ones would get hurt as well. I should be brave and take this challenge! That's right! Be brave Mikan! You can do this! You'll survive! And you'll get used to this! WOOHOO~ BE BRAVE MIKAN! YOU'RE SAKURA MIKAN! SO BE BRAVE! BE BRA-"_

I heard the door open and my head reflexively turned towards the direction.

"Hotaru?" I called and smiled

She didn't reply, but I'm sure she's around since I can hear footsteps.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked eagerly, searching for her voice

There was still no answer and I continued following the sounds of the footsteps until I heard it stop on my left side. My instincts told me I was in danger.

"_A BURGLAR!"_ I thought and I gripped my pillow tightly "_No wait! There are no burglars in a hospital, so it must be… " _I gasped.

"DON'T KIDNAPP ME!" I shouted bravely and threw my pillow at the kidnapper and I heard him or her taking a step back. "I have no money! I have no relatives! I'm blind and I'm ugly so there's nothing you can get from me! So go away! GO AWAY!"

I kept shouting and wildly shook my hands to chase off the bad guy. Then I heard him say,

"So noisy."

I froze.

It's a man's voice and I don't recognize it.

_Who is this man?_

_**End**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter already and I'm still not done! HAHAHA! So much for my one-shot plan. -.- Anyway, this chapter is pretty long but anyhow I hope you'd still enjoy!**

**And thank you for reading.. hehehe~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_DON'T KIDNAPP ME!" I shouted bravely and threw my pillow at the kidnapper and I heard him or her taking a step back. "I have no money! I have no relatives! I'm blind and I'm ugly so there's nothing you can get from me! So go away! GO AWAY!"_

She actually threw a pillow at me and I thought it'll hit me but it was thrown so far. She really is blind.

"So noisy." I uttered nonchalantly

She froze again and I figured she must have realized that my voice weren't any of her friends. I got closer to her and looked at her face. And as I stared, I couldn't help but look deep within her hazel nut eyes. They look really round and innocent but I knew that in her eyes, all she sees is darkness. My heart pounded.

"_No. This would be much easier for me. It's got nothing to do with me if she's blind. Now I won't have to make her close her eyes anymore once I take her life away. It really is eas-."_

She grabbed me by my shirt and I almost pushed her away. But when I saw her unmoving eyes, my strength left me and I just stared at her. Then she started sniffing me.

"_What the-?"_ I wanted to flinch away but part of me was curious on what she's doing so I let her be

Then she pushed me so hard I almost lost my balance. Now that pissed me off and I suddenly had the urge to kiss her right away and take her soul out.

"Hey! I don't know you! Even your scent smells different! Who are you? Why are you not saying anything? What do you want from me?" she demanded noisily

This 'Sakura Mikan' sure is troublesome. And I thought that she'd be tamer since she's blind and all. But with all this fierceness that she got, it really pisses me off. I got nearer once again and with a hint of menace and danger instead of my usual solemn tone, I hissed the usual words I say,

"I'm here to take your soul."

She fell silent and I could sense the tension in the atmosphere. I smirked triumphantly and thought,

"_Now she knows her place._"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I placed my hand on her mouth reflexively and tried to muffle her noise.

"_What's with this girl? Wasn't she suppose to fell silent?"_

I thought as I kept covering her mouth. And yet she's still very loud.

"Shut up!" I ordered.

She still didn't.

I was starting to lose my patience and I thought I might really kill her at this moment. So to silence her, I began threatening,

"If you won't shut up, I'll kiss you."

What I meant by that was that I'll kill her since that amounts to the same thing but her entire face went red and she fell silent. I got my hands back and was surprised when she cruelly smacked both of her hands on her lips. That must have hurt.

"I won't let you!" she said defensively "So you're not really someone who's taking my soul! But you're-you're—A PERVERT!"

I froze. I was feeling something I was unfamiliar with. I couldn't figure it out but when I turned around and saw myself on the window's glass. I looked like I was on the verge of… laughing? And then I really did. I laughed without meaning to.

"A-Are you laughing?"

I forgot that she was with me and I turned to look at her. She was wrapped tightly around her blanket and looked really determined in saving herself. I smirked.

"Hmm. A pervert huh." I stated dangerously and leaned near her, "So, what do you think I'll do to you?"

She blushed furiously and I can't help but feel this unfamiliar feeling. But when I pointed out to myself what this feeling is… the only thought that came to me was that,

"_I'm actually enjoying._"

Is this cruel of me? Making fun of my prey before I'll kiss her to death, that sounds very bad. I stared through her hazel nut eyes and tried to see what she must be thinking but I couldn't read anything.

"_The window of her soul is closed."_ I thought

It was a phrase known whenever humans would close their eyes waiting for their death as our lips touch theirs. But in her case, it's already closed even before her time comes. Now that I think of these things, I lost the feeling of enjoyment and I felt the coldness of death wash over me.

"I'm not a pervert." I said seriously "I'm a death angel."

By this time, she fell silent and I thought that she must be pondering on the reality. Then her head slowly turned towards me and her eyes looked through mine that I was taken aback, forgetting that she was blind. Then she opened her mouth and asked,

"Death...angel?"

"Hn."

I looked at her face and tried to see what she was thinking of. And I figured I could do it, because her facial expressions are so apparent. Shock. Realization. Denial. Adjustment. Acceptance. Then all of a sudden, her face displayed an overflowing feel of dread. She's scared, huh.

"C-Can't you postpone it till tomorrow?

"_What?_" I thought_  
_

"Please postpone it! Just until tomorrow! Please please please death angel-san! I'm begging you. Can you please do it tomorrow?" she begged

I didn't know what was wrong with this girl. I'm telling her that I came to take her soul and yet she just casually asks for me to do it tomorrow. She didn't even seem to think about her death and she doesn't seem scared.

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Just… just because." She tried to reason out

"..."

"Promise! I'll let you do what you have to do tomorrow. But if you're killing me now I would really protest in the heavens that you're such an inconsiderate angel. So please! Just until tomorrow… Please death angel-san…"

"_Did she just threaten me?_"

"I-If you want, you can just stay here all day all night and watch over me so that you'll be sure that I won't escape… Just extend my stay here till tomorrow."

"..."

"Please. Just give me some time. And then I'll really accept my death tomorrow."

I take it back, she's truly not scared. I don't feel any aura around her telling that she is. In fact, she seems to be embracing this reality. But why? Why is she not scared of death?

"Wait! By the way, you don't have wings do you? If you do please hide it! And then I'll think of an excuse so Hotaru won't know who you really are. Then you can stay here and make sure I won't run away."

"_Weird."_

"Death angel-san? Umm... Are you there?"

_"She'd really...accept death?"_

"Eto..."

"_ How can she not fear death? How can this girl so easily invite me to stay with her? When I'm the one bearing her approaching death..."_

"Death angel-san?"

_"Just who are you...Sakura Mikan..."_

_"_Death angel-san? Yooohooo~"

I don't like this. When she keeps accepting that her time's up, and she's not even fearing me… it makes things hard for me. And if she keeps going on like that, I feel like I'm dealing with this work for the first time all over again.

"Death angel-san? Are you there?"

I sat on her bed and stared at her face.

I wanted to tell her to stop being like this. I wanted her to fear me like how all the past people did when I come near them. If that's the case, it would make things easier for me. It won't ruin my routine. But if she's being like this… embracing death so openly…

"_I think it's going to be easy on you this time."_

"_Why?" I asked_

"_She's blind." _

_I looked at the smiling image on the file and saw her hazel nut eyes shining brightly before me, and then I uttered her name,_

"_Sakura Mikan."_

Then I don't think it's going to be easy Tsubasa. It's not going to be easy at all...

"Is he gone? Was that an imagination? Death angel-san?"

Especially now that I feel drawn towards this girl…

"Death ange-

"You still have 3 days. After that, I have to take you away." I stated seriously

"Oh! Death angel-san you're still around. What did you say?" she asked as she keeps seeking my position, seeking my voice

"3 days. Then I'll come back for you."

I was taking my leave when,

"Angel-san!"

I turned around and looked at her bubbly pleased face.

"ARIGATO!"

"Angel-san? No death?" I asked before I could stop myself

"Mm. You're angel-san until the 3rd day. Because you granted me extension for my life. Hehe. But calling you angel-san is weird, don't you have a name?"

A name huh.

"_My name's Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume. I'm a death angel."_

That's what I usually say to these people whose lives I'm taking... but this time…

"No, I don't have a name."

Giving her my name might make things more complicated to me and I can't get drawn to her more than I already am. I walked out of her room.

_**End**_

* * *

**GOSH! I know Natsume here's quite talkative but it's just all in his head anyway so please bear with me. ^-^**

**By the way, classes are back. TT-TT I hope I can really finish this story before the busy days come. Huhu.**

**OK, well I guess that's all for now! I hope you liked it! JA NE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the fourth chapter huh. (slaps forehead) I didn't expect this to be long!**

**WHOOO~ Anyway, I'm getting carried away in the story so it's becoming longer than before.**

**But I hope you will all like it the same.**

**Reviews please~ so I know if I'm still pleasing you or pissing you guys. Hohoho~ **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Mikan's POV**

3 days more.

I've got 3 days more to live and he'll come back for me. What should I do?

I heard a knock on my door as some people entered. I was guessing it must be Hotaru and the doctors so I beamed a smile at them.

"Hotaru? Is that you?" I asked

"Yes. They're here to check up on you."

"Are you feeling fine Sakura-san?"

I recognize the voice as my doctor and I replied cheerfully. She chuckled and asked me if she could do her regular check ups and I agreed willingly. But as they kept doing their work, I can't help but think of what just happened a while ago.

"_I'm here to take your soul."_

That's what he said.

"_So I'm dying. In three days I'll die… but why am I not scared?"_

"Alright Sakura-san, you seem healthy enough. We'll check up on you tomorrow again, is that alright?" the doctor asked kindly

"Oh sure doctor! No problem. I'll see you tomorrow... Wait. But 'See you..?'" I chuckled humorously but then I felt the awkward atmosphere around

"Oh please don't feel bad everyone. It's not that bad." I smiled "Please come visit again doctor."

"I will Sakura-san."

When they went out and the door closed, I snugly laid my back on my bed and began thinking about my approaching death.

"_I'm here to take your soul."_

It keeps reverberating in my head.

"_Death angel-san told me I've got 3 more days to live. Funny, he knows more than my doctor_." I giggled

"Now your brain's not working."

"Eh?" I forgot Hotaru was here

"Why are you laughing?" she asked

"Oh! That's because—"

I stopped. I didn't know how to continue. Am I supposed to tell Hotaru that I'm dying? Isn't that a bit too mean?

"Mikan?"

But if I lie to her, I know she'd figure it out. But she's my best friend and she's the closest person to me so I think she has the right to know.

"Mikan?"

"Hotaru… I… _There's no point in making this longer_…_Just say it Mikan._" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, even though it really doesn't change anything but just to guzzle up some courage.

"Hotaru… I'm dying after three days."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can't you…"

"Eh?"

"…make it five?"

"Huh?"

"Or a week?"

"Umm..."

"Or a year?"

I didn't understand.

"Before you leave... can't you make it a year?"

I felt my eyes widen and it began to sting but I mustered all my will and kept it in. Now I get it. She should have just directly ask for me to stay. Mou. Hotaru really can't say mushy stuff so straightforwardly, it's so like her. I smiled sadly.

"A death angel visited me today. I thought he'd come get me so I begged for extension. So, I've got three more days." I smiled somberly

At this moment, I felt slightly thankful that I'm blind because in that way, I could face Hotaru even if the circumstances are really bad. In this way I couldn't see how painfully expressionless her face is at the moment even if I know it hurts her. I don't know if she believes me or if she's just humoring me but being best friends for so long I know she trusts me even if what I'm saying might be some joke to other people. So with all my heart I told her something that no one could ever deny,

"I love you Hotaru."

She was silent and I thought she was angry but she just casually shook off my dread when she stated,

"You really should."

I giggled.

"You really should at least say that you love me too." I complained

And then we spent the rest of the day or night talking, teasing, and do girl stuff together until the next day came without me knowing it.

.

.

.

.

.

**Natsume's POV**

"Yo Natsume. What's up? Kissed her already?"

"Hn."

"Hn. Hn. Hn. What's that answer supposed to mean? Yes? No? Just hn?"

I glared at him to shut his mouth and he mockingly zipped it by himself. His name's Mochu, one of the death angels around. And I get pissed off every time he butts in our business. He's really one of the few cheerful ones in our club and he gets in the nerves of everyone because he does his job so cheery it makes us sick at times. I don't understand why he's an angel when he's acting so much like a devil.

"Natsume you're back so early. Are you done?"

I looked around and saw Tsubasa and Ruka walking towards me. Ruka smiled at me and I nodded until I saw his rabbit and I glared at it. Ruka hugged it protectively. I smirked mockingly. Are we angels even supposed to have a pet around? I scratched my eyebrow.

"Oi. So, are you done?" Tsubasa asked again

"I'm doing it the third day."

The guy looked really surprised, Ruka also and then Mochu started to unzip his mouth again,

"Ohhh! That's a first. Don't you immediately smooch them away when you're given the job? That makes me curious. Is she that ugly that you have to take time to prepare before kissing her? I mean that's fine though, I've done that a lot of times." And then he laughed like he was very pleased with himself

"Mochu…" Ruka called

"Yes Ruka?"

"Zip your mouth."

"Whaaatt? What did I do? I'm just trying to make a conversation!"

"Go do your business Mochu." Tsubasa ordered

"Eeeeehhh~ But I'm tired."

Tsubasa clicked his fingers and Mochu was snapped out from the scene. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'll have to go. I got more in line awaiting for my kiss." Tsubasa shrugged and walked away

Before I had the chance to walk away as well and avoid this extension topic, Ruka immediately opened it up. Yeah, best friends really have to know. That's what he insists since before.

"Natsume why are you making this long?"

"..."

"Natsume..." he called out impatiently

I looked through his eyes and tried to see if he intends to act nosy but I figured that I ought to let him know.

"She begged."

"What?"

"She asked me to postpone it. So I did."

Ruka fell silent and I know he was pondering on this kind of situation. Then he deduced the same thing as me,

"So she's that scared?"

That was what I first thought. But…

"She wasn't. She even seemed to welcome death so willingly."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Then she must be different."

"Hn."

"How do you feel about it?"

I fell silent and my mind went back to when I first met her.

"_C-Can't you postpone it till tomorrow? You know, taking my soul away…_ _Promise! I'll let you do what you have to do tomorrow. But if you're killing me now I would really protest in the heavens that you're such an inconsiderate angel. So please! Just until tomorrow… Please death angel-san… Arigato angel-san."_

Then I remembered laughing, and how I enjoyed it so much.

_"So you're not really someone who's taking my soul! But you're-you're—A PERVERT!"_

I snorted.

"Natsume?"

"Oi Ruka..."

"What?"

"Am I a pervert?"

He looked surprised but it didn't take long before he laughed just like what I've expected.

"An angel? A pervert? Did she say that to you?"

I nodded.

"HAHA. She's interesting."

"Hn."

"I can't believe she said that. But weren't you provoked to do something you shouldn't?" he asked teasingly

I got hit by that question and I remained silent.

_"Come to think of it, she did provoke me in kissing her."_

"Hey you're acting suspicious right now do you know that?"

I glared at him. But he saw through my defense.

"So you were actually provoked?"

I looked away and then he laughed. I blushed.

"Do you like her?"

I looked back at him.

"Do you like her Natsume?"

"We're death angels Ruka."

"Do you like her?"

"We're not supposed to."

"But you're not answering my question. Do you like her?"

How was I supposed to answer that?

"Ok I understand how you feel. And Natsume I know I'm not giving the right advice but... I think you should look out for her."

I looked questioningly at Ruka.

"You know, I heard from Tsubasa that her condition's quite unstable. He said that telling you that she has more or less three days meant that her life span's not definite. That her time limit would depend on the higher ups."

Unconsciously, my hand clenched tight and my head went blank. Ruka looked at me apprehensively and I remained silent. Then without thinking of anything anymore, I stood up from my seat.

"Natsume? Where are you going?"

"I'm…"

I stopped. I wanted to say that I'm going to take her soul right that instant. I didn't want things to get any more complicated. And now that I know she might die anytime, I should just do it now.

"Natsume?"

But thinking of her begging and trusting me...

_"Arigato angel-san."_

I couldn't seem to do it. And I kind of wanted… to see her live even for just awhile before her time's up.

"I'm going."

"Eh? Where?"

"To Sakura Mikan."

"Why? Are you doing it?"

"No."

"Then what-

"I'm making sure she lives till the 3rd day."

"What?"

Before Ruka could say any more, I patted his back and walked away from the place and went down to earth.

.

.

.

The moment I got to the hospital, it was evening and I stepped down on a tree branch near her hospital window. And then I saw her. I thought that she must be sleeping soundly by now but she's still chirping loud talking with a dark-haired girl who must be her guardian. She looked really happy and I can't help myself but stare even from afar on her hazel nut eyes. Then a thought came to me.

Maybe if she's not blind, I would be able to read more of her thoughts and of how she really thinks of death. Maybe if she sees me, she would be scared and she would act differently. I'm curious and I feel frustrated for being so.

Without meaning to, I ended up staring at her face through the night and occasionally hide by the leaves to block the piercing glances her dark-haired companion who looks every so often on my direction. I wonder if she could see me. But I didn't care. I still kept gazing at the brunette... until the moment she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"_Arigato angel-san."_

"What the heck? Now I'm hearing her voice again. This is so unlike me." I muttered vehemently

I can't believe I'm being like this. I'm losing my cool over this stuff and seem so corny.

I shook my head frantically and once I had enough, I stared through the window and onto her peaceful face. And I thought of a possibility that I've been trying to deny since I don't know when. I began wondering if it was possible… I wondered if…

"_Am I in love with her?"_

I shut my eyes close and saw her hazel nut eyes before me once again and I remembered how I laughed when she accused a death angel like me as a pervert.

I smirked.

"Well, it makes sense. Kissing off people the moment they die. We're perverts."

I grinned and I decided that I'll meet her tomorrow again and know her more. That way, I might be able to sort out my real feelings... and see if I'm really in love.

_**End**_

* * *

**YES I KNOW! I KNOW! Natsume is so mushy I want to kill myself. X[**

**But that's just how I want him to be in this story. He's still cool but he's not the "OVERLY COOL NONCHALANT GUY" type that he's always introduced as. Anyway I still love him no matter how he acts! HOHOHO~ And about the blushing part-** **NO VIOLENT REACTIONS PLEASE XD I just thought that it's cute. HAHAHAHA~**

_**And as requested by Ms. AnGeLiX3... I had Ruka enter the story. Actually, I never thought of having him in this story (THAT'S MEAN OF ME! xo so sorry Ruka-pyon~ TT^TT) But thanks to you I remembered how IMPORTANT RUKA is to any story that's got NATSUME in it! Thanks for the enlightenment~ HOHOHOHO!**_

**And so anyway… I hope you like this chapter! Please continue reading until the end! Thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah! I actually thought I'd finish this chapter longer than expected but I managed to finish it off! Anyway, just to tell you folks, this chapter was supposedly 11 pages at the max but I decided to cut it into two.**

**So now, I'm posting this ahead of its continuation because I still have to edit the other half thoroughly as I just wrote it continuously without really minding of the proper grammar and stuff.**

**OK! THAT'S ALL! **

**Please enjoy this first and await the next chappie~ HOHOHO ^-^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_I dreamt of a place where I could see the scenery. There was a sparkling lake and a blooming flower field calling out after me and I answered to them. I reached out towards the place and began running freely, with nothing to hold me back as I enjoyed the sense of seeing once again. I can finally see everything once more but suddenly, I heard a screeching noise._

_I looked back to the direction of the sound and saw a little girl crossing the street and she was closing her eyes. She looked so tiny and fragile and I wondered why she was alone. Then the screeching sound of tires got louder and I saw a truck losing out of its control and it was headed towards the little girl. In so little time I was able to cut the distance between us and was able to push her away before the truck reached my spot and threw me in the air. I felt the impact and the only thought that came to my mind was that,_

"_Please don't let me die yet._"

_I heard sirens and distant sound of voices everywhere. I know they were all panicking and I wondered how bloody I was. But even so, I felt numb. Not so long from that, a blinding white light shocked my eyes and I can feel that I'm being carried somewhere until I smelled blood and medicines on my surroundings which gave me my actual location._

"_Mikan. Stay strong. You hear my voice? It's me. Hotaru. Mikan."_

_I tried to search for her face but all I see is the hospital's ceiling which looked disturbingly white and which somehow added to the numbness I felt. I wanted to see my best friend's face so much._

"_Stay strong and live."_

_That was what I heard Hotaru say before I saw a blinding light used in operations and my eyes narrowed a bit to cover up until I felt a painful blow on my head and an unbearable sting in my eyes that I slowly closed it. Then I saw the same peaceful scenery again. _

_The lake, the field, the sky and other many vivid images that flashed through my mind so fast I had a hard time to catch up. There were so many of them, just some random things; a cat, a tree, a pen, a bee, a star, a bed, a child, an old man, a baby, my notebook, a camera, a mirror and then images of my friends came into picture as well. __I also saw the picture of the child I saved, innocently crossing the street. __Lastly, I saw myself through a mirror, smiling so wide and looking through my eyes. They were colored a hazel-nut shade and it looked alive and even seemed twinkling. And then slowly, everything faded away. There was darkness all around. And I realized that those were the last time I'll see all those stuff so clearly._

.

.

.

"Mikan? Mikan?"

I slowly opened my eyes and the shaking stopped. I knew it was Hotaru waking me up.

"_A dream mixed with reality. That felt…" _I thought and looked for the right word "_weird."_

"Are you alright?"

I pondered on the question first but no answer came into my mind. Then I remembered something I should've asked since yesterday.

"Hotaru, where is that little girl I saved?"

There was silence all over and I wondered if there was something wrong.

This worrisome atmosphere where I could hear no sounds is one of the things I dreaded as a blind person. Because every stillness on my surroundings make me feel empty and weak with nothing to hold on since voices or any sounds of any living are my only source of strength and comfort. Finally, Hotaru spoke,

"She's alright and she was out of the hospital a few days before. Her family went here with her hoping to thank you and apologize but you were still unconscious so I accepted their intentions in behalf of you."

I smiled, touched by what I heard.

"Mikan, what do you think of it really?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"This may sound cruel but… that little girl caused this to you. Other than your life, she took your eyes as you could no longer see after that incident. What do you think of all these?"

That struck me hard.

Everything Hotaru said was true, if it weren't for saving that child, I would've been outside of this hospital and living my happy life as usual. If it weren't for her then I could still see everything before me and enjoy wonderful scenes instead of living in this darkness. If not because of her, then I would have never met that death angel and be informed about my incoming death. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be dying.

But…

If I hadn't saved her and let that truck hit her, I don't know what would happen in the future. Come to think of it, the moment I decided in that split second that I would save her, I never thought of anything else but to make sure that truck won't hit her. Maybe when everything in me was so sure of prioritizing her safety, I was prepared at that moment… prepared of death coming. But if it was so, why did I think of,

"_Please don't let me die yet._"

Why did I think of that then? Did I deliberately save her but wasn't really prepared of dying then? Now that makes me confused on why I did that heroic act.

"Mikan?"

"Eh? Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking."

"So, how do you feel about it?"

I remembered her question and without expecting anything from myself, answers suddenly filled my mind that instant that I immediately opened my mouth to let it all come out.

"I don't blame her for all these things. It's true that if not because of her all of these wouldn't happen to me but it wasn't her decision when I run out on the street and pushed her away and save her from that truck. It was mine." I paused and smiled, feeling that the answers in me finally found its way to make sense

Suddenly and amazingly, I also knew why I didn't want to die yet that instant. And I found relief that the answer within me wasn't some regret or fear but it was unconsciously part of the decision I made too.

"Pushing her out of the way was the only thing in my mind and I didn't think of what would happen next. But as I received the impact of the truck, I felt an incredible sense of death and I wished hard not to die yet because I wasn't prepared. I'm not sure but I think I was scared that time, scared of dying. And being blind like this… I guess someone above decided to let my eyes rest first and take me after and I felt grateful as I'm saying this because apart of granting me the chance of not dying yet, not seeing anything would make things a lot easier for me as I accept death since I'm living in darkness already."

I huffed and I suppose I stated all of that so fast that I am out of breath now. But other than that, I felt incredibly happy and contented that everything I said tasted true as those words came out of my mouth.

"That was long." Hotaru commented

I pouted and snickered, really pleased with myself and my life and what has remain of it.

"But because of all you said, I don't hate that little girl anymore."

My eyes widened and I realized that seeing me like this must be hurting Hotaru and maybe when she saw that girl, it would've been hard to see the cause for all of this. Well, that assuming by putting myself on her shoes if our circumstances were reversed.

"When they wanted to thank you Mikan, I could just suck all possible thanksgiving they have in them because you deserve so much of it."

I smiled lovingly at Hotaru.

"But when they apologized, it was very hard for me to accept it in your stead and I wanted to blame them for everything and ask to take their little girl's life which I thought by then was yours. No, honestly until now I think of her life as yours Mikan and I couldn't face her. I hated her."

"Hotaru…"

"But she had the same eyes as you."

I smiled and I felt really pleased without exactly knowing why.

"She had the same eyes and when she looked so sad looking at you and bowed so low for so long even when you're unconscious, I knew I had to forgive her."

"Hotaru… thank you so much for doing all those. I'm really happy and grateful."

She fell silent and I beamed happily; for not regretting anything at all keeps me at ease and knowing for myself that I've got no ill feelings to anyone especially that little child fills my heart with joy.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**I know it's so short but this is really the ending part of this scene but its because its just a part of the whole chapter.**

**NOTE: From chapters 5-6, I'm using Mikan's POV okay? Just as I kept reverberating, this was supposed to be ONE CHAPTER ONLY so the 'alternating POVs' style doesn't apply here. Ok?**

**In any case, I know you guys get what I mean, if not, just review or pm me about your comments. HOHO!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I finish editing the half part~**

**LOOKING FORWARD FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's the continuation and it's a scene dedicated to NATSUMEXMIKAN couple. Ohohoho~**

**To all my readers and reviewers, I really appreciate your comments and suggestions! And to Angelix3-chan~ (i used -chan since you don't want miss and I can't find anything more appropriate to address you with :3) thank you very much for your inspiring reviews. Hehe. **

**And yeah you really did notice Hotaru's personality change in my story. HOHOHO! Just like Natsume, I decided to make some changes on their attitudes especially because Mikan is blind. Having Mikan blind would make it hard for me to describe Hotaru's emotions and all, that's why I had to make her speak a lot.. HOHOHO! Also, her dearest best friend is dying so I thought that maybe Hotaru would at least talk more~**

**Anyway, thank you Angelix3-chan for your suggestion and to all who noticed it because it meant you were really paying attention to both Gakuen Alice and my story. *sniff2 :'3**

**Well, that's all for now. I made my author's note so long. HEHEHEHE ^-^**

**So please enjoy this NatsumeXMikan chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**...continuation**

I heard the door open and I wondered why Hotaru got back so fast. She was supposed to pick up Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and Yuu at the airport who especially came back here in Japan just to visit me. And yet she's back so early.

"Hotaru? Did you forget something?"

I asked but there was no answer. And then I heard some footsteps. Then the familiar scene made me remember who else this could be.

"Ah! Angel-san! Is that you?"

There was no reply.

"Angel-san?"

Still no reply.

"Aaaaangel-san?~"

It was still silent and then I feared that maybe this time; it really is a kidnapper or a pervert. I gulped and I gripped my blanket tightly.

"You look pale."

That made me gasp but relief instantly filled me. It really was angel-san.

"It's because you scared me. I thought it was some real pervert this time."

I know I can't see him and I don't even know how he looks like but I knew he was staring at me. I could feel it. And without meaning to, I felt conscious and I blushed.

"You look red."

"Pale, red, yellow, blue just let my face be!" I complained as conscious as I was "What are you doing here? Are you making sure I hadn't escape?"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Your promise."

I froze. And I remembered making that promise yesterday. Well since I properly said goodbye to Hotaru yesterday then I guess I could peacefully go now. But wait…

"Hey. Don't I have three days left?"

"…"

"Angel-san? Didn't you say I had three days more?"

"…"

"Oiiiiiii! Are you there?"

"…"

"Ok fine. I'll just have a monologue. You see my friends just arrived from Paris to visit me. If I die now I'll feel really bad leaving them just like that. So can't you just take me on the third day? Please?"

He was still silent and I just took the chance to talk and beg as I pleased.

"Angel-san~ I consider you as my angel! You're my angel! My knight in shining armor! Please don't take me to your kingdom yet!" I said dramatically and I tried to look cute as much as I could

"Please Angel-san?" I batted my eyes

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't do that. You look ugly."

I gaped at his remark. I don't know why hearing that coming from him, an angel, sounded so offensive. I got upset.

"Hey! You're supposed to be an angel! Why are you so mean?"

"Why? I just said you're ugly."

He's really being mean! Did he hit his head? Did he forget he's an angel? Aren't they suppose to encourage people and show just every little good thing in earth?

Without knowing what more to say, I refused to talk and crashed back on my bed. And then I felt him sitting near the edge of the bed. Even if I was curious on what he was doing, I stubbornly kept silent even if my mouth is really itching for some conversation.

"Then, if I do what you want, what can you give me?"

I blinked twice before comprehending fully on what he said. Then I realized that he was actually negotiating with me in terms of granting me longer stay. I sat back, interested on this crucial offer.

"Really? You'll make me stay till the third day here?"

"No." he said in a matter-of-factly tone

"Eh? _Now I'm confused on his intentions._"

"I'm not saying three days. But I'll extend your time until maybe tomorrow."

I thought about the offer and without having to think deeply, I knew that I still had to stay to at least say goodbye to my other friends. Hm, then I guess I should accept his proposition.

"Ok. But I don't know what to give you though. Well, since you're an angel and all. WAIT! Here's an offer, if you're playing PSP I've got one and I can give it to you after all I can't see a thing anymore so it's pretty useless or let's just say dormant. So, what about it? Do you want that?" I bargained confidently

"No."

"Eh? Hmm…"

I started to mull over things in my possession which I could give to an angel or let's just easily reckon as a guy. Instantly and involuntarily I fell into challenging myself on ideas about it. What could possibly please a guy angel?

"Umm, do you want a cool jacket signed by Len Kagamine? You know, that really famous singer here in Japan? I have one of those. Do you want it? Do you like it?"

"..."

"AH YOU WANT IT DON'T YOU?" I excitingly assumed

"No."

"_Still no?_ Alright..." I sighed deeply, "I wasn't planning on selling off my most priced possession which are my mangas! I've got about a hundred of those and they're the latest ones. Furthermore, it will surely suit your taste since they are shounen mangas! So what do you think? Do you accept it?"

"No."

I was a hundred percent sure that he'd accept this offer because I believe no guy or even a guy angel who could possibly dare to refuse such generous offer. But to my greatest disbelief and disappointment, he rejected it! What the heck is wrong with him?

"Alright. Fine. I assume your tastes are different from humans so I'll make other amazing offers. Hmm, do you want some strands of my hair?"

"…"

"_Oh! He's silent! Silence means yes! Does it mean he wants some of my air? Oh my! I finally nailed it! Yaaaayy!" _I thought and then said, "Alright then, you can get some strands of my hair on my brush. Or I could give you some now. After that, give me your word ok?"

"Are you really like that?"

"Hah?"

"So stupid and weird."

"What?"

"So stupid and weird."

"WHAAATTT?"

"So stupid, weird and deaf."

I can't believe he's looking down on me like this! My head ached and I feel so stressed I could just melt away. I don't know just how this angel's managing his insults that every word sounded really rude and so genuine which makes it the more hurtful to accept.

Slowly, my blood rushed to my face and I could feel its heat prickling my skin and I wanted to shout and punch his face and tell him that he doesn't look good himself! But since I don't have any basis for that, I can't point it at him that I angrily bit my lip through my hopeless situation. And then I figured that I could profoundly relate to the phrase, 'I rest my case.'

But even so, I know that my time limit's up to this arrogant angel so as much menace and bitterness I could put on my words I asked through gritted teeth,

"S-s-so what do you really want an-an-an- _Does he even deserve getting called angel? But I have to do this to have more extra time!_ WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN ANGEL-SAN?"I asked sarcastically

I thought that he got defended because he was silent again.

_"If I'm deaf, you're mute."_

I thought and had the great urge to voice it out but I decided to zip my mouth close or else I might die that instant. And he spoke,

"Your time."

"Hah?"

"Your time. I want some of your time."

There was just one thought that I concluded after he said that.

"Angel-san, I don't mean to offend you at the very least _though I do hope you get offended_ but are you perhaps… or did you perhaps, hit your head or do you have some mental issues?"

He didn't answer and I feared that he might have finally decided that I'm pushing my luck on him and that I deserve to die already. Now that made me forget of all his insults and the weight of importance of his existence made me shrink. But to my surprise, he just replied coolly and answered once more.

"I want your time. I want to know you. I want to be… to be… friends with you."

I was taken aback.

"Friends?" I confirmed

"Hn."

"With me?"

"Hn."

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

As my hearing senses are my greatest medium in interacting with people, I could hear the sincerity of his words that in some weird way, touched my heart. That made me smile. Then I suddenly had the urge to do something which may be embarrassing but as I'm known to be thick-skinned and all, I voiced it out.

"I don't usually befriend a stranger angel-san..."

"…"

"…I can't see your face and your eyes so I don't know how to carefully judge you."

"..."

"..."

"So you don't want to be… friends?"

I wonder why he keeps pausing on the word 'friend', is it a weird thing for someone like him?

"No wait. I'm not yet done. Umm… you see…"

Slowly, I realized how embarrassing my request was going to be but even so, I still took the chance.

"I…I… want to… umm."

Stuttering didn't help my faltering confidence at all so before I would completely change my mind, I finally stated it loud and clear.

"Let me touch your face!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I didn't blush at first but as the silence went through my face just unexpectedly flared up.

"_EMBARRAAAAAAASSSINNNG!"_

I pinched myself under the blanket to keep me from faltering over the condition but amid the seemingly long time, he suddenly gave me his reply.

"Alright."

That washed me over with relief and I thought of how kind he actually is. But even before I could calm myself from the consciousness I felt, both of my hands were held in his cold gentle grasp.

I was shocked yet I remained still and allowed him on whatever he was planning on doing. I figured that I trusted him to guide me through my dark world. As he carefully lifted both of my hands, I concentrated really hard and was especially determined to see his face through touching it. I don't know if it would work but somehow, I was so excited in this unfamiliar experience that when he finally placed my hands on his cheeks, any feeling of discomfort left me and I began tracing his face.

I had my hands remain on his cold cheeks for awhile, felt his cheek bones and tried to see or imagine how it looked. As hard as I could, I deliberately draw a picture of a head with cheeks that looked as how I touched his and gratefully, a really vague image appeared in my head. Little by little, my fingers sought after and reached out on his forehead as I tapped it slowly and carefully. Then I closed my eyes and tried to keep my focus steadier. I touched some strands of his hair lying on his forehead and I stroked it for awhile, feeling the softness of it. Then I felt his eyebrows which seemed thin on the edge and got thicker as it went towards his nose bridge. Without expecting it, the image I was imagining started to look more concrete rather than just a fading picture and my heart started to pound so fast and hard but it didn't hurt instead I felt an indescribably positive feeling.

"Close your eyes."

I commanded and felt his apparently long eyelashes tickle the tips of my fingers and then slowly I traced down his nose and as I felt its shape through my touch, my mind started to adapt and draw it accordingly. I grinned and my eyes stung as my feelings were overflowing as it was so amazing how my touches were like pencils sketching instant images on my mind. And even if I wasn't so sure of how exactly he looks, my picture of him has gotten clearer and it was like dreaming of someone so clearly even if I hadn't really met him. Finally before I got carried away by my emotions, I finally touched the last part of his face I haven't felt yet. I laid my index finger on his lips.

Without meaning to, I felt my face flush but I wanted to keep going on, too stubborn to let go of any details which could add to his image inside my head. So instead, I held up my hand on the air for awhile and kindly asked for permission,

"Umm…Ex-excuse but c-can I— touch your…"

He took my hand and placed it on his lips. That made me flush so hard because it felt like he was kissing my hand. But I did my best to disregard these kind of feelings and I carefully laid back my right hand fingers on his lips. And with the slightest touch possible, I began tracing his lips.

My mental drawing of his face got clearer and more outlined that all of a sudden, an image just naturally formed in my head that it felt like… like… I was really seeing him. My heart tightened.

I wanted to feel the curves of his lips more so that its picture would get clearer and more defined but then I felt his cold hands lightly grip my right wrist. That surprised me and I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to say anything but he was silent and he just remained holding my wrist.

As the stillness got deeper, I felt more awkward and without warning, my fingers just recalled the touch of the softness of his lips. That made me conscious and I closed them hard and began crippling it as though there was a paper just to dislodge the uncomfortable sensation it felt. Reflexively, I took my hand back when the word 'sensation' reached my mind. Just that the word sounded so… I can't exactly describe it… but I was suddenly feeling a great sense of uneasiness.

"What's wrong?"

I gasped and I completely forgot that he was still with me and judging by the loudness of his voice, he was actually pretty near me. My heart reacted weirdly to that and its beats become so fast.

"N-Nothing. I-"

And then I saw his image flashed through my mind; although it was my own version of his picture.

When that happened, I forgot the discomforting feel of his lips and the thoughts and feeling it brought me as it was replaced by the previous overwhelming feeling of seeing him even through my incapability of seeing. And I am so amazed on the irony of it all. It felt so great realizing that even if I'm blind, I could still see pictures or images in a sense. My heart could just burst out of happiness.

"I could see. I've got an image of your face and I feel like I could really see. This.. THIS IS AMAZING!" I overjoyed "Angel-san, I saw your face. I really did."

He didn't leave any comment so I searched for his hand and luckily I found it in an instant and I enclosed his cold smooth hands in both of mine. Wholeheartedly, I uttered the only two words which could greatly transmit my feelings for him,

"Thank you."

I said and smiled as happily as I was. I thought the nerve wrecking and heart bursting moment were done by then but I was wrong. When all of a sudden, he pushed me back on the bed and uttered my name so coldly and seriously.

"Mikan..."

_**End**_

* * *

**O.O**

**IT'S DONE. THAT'S IT. HE'S GONNA KISS HER AND THEN SHE'LL DIE (spoiler)**

**No, just kidding. XD HOHOHOHO!~**

**My next update might take some time since I'm starting to get busy but even so, I'll do my best to get back! hehehe! I hope to see and read your heart warming reviews guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW so that I'll know what's on your mind and how I'm supposed to go on with the next chapters~ That's all for now!**

**JA NE!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS**

**Block Out The Noise**** – _the title of that manga is Nageku Shinigami. I LOOOOVEED IT and I found the little guy's hair quite similar with Natsume's and then I thought… "what if this was Natsume?" and VOILA~ I made the story! Hohoho~ and I hope you'll like the story even if I won't impress you much. HEHE. ^-^_**

**Night Rose Angel**** –_ I kept laughing on your review. AND I'M SOOOOO TOUCHED! Thank you very much for your effort in reviewing and I REALLY hope I can satisfy you until the end! HOHOHO~ your review made me WANT TO UPDATE as soon as I could. Sniff2 T^T_**

**Czeselle**** – _umm, I just adapted the kissing part and also about the occupation of a death god (in my story's case: a death angel) HOHOHO!~ if you've got time, read the manga Nageku Shinigami and I hope you'll like it as much as I did! HOHOHO! I wish you'll like my story too! :D_**

* * *

**Umm… I decided to post here my answers instead of sending a pm because... hmm... I just wanted to! Ehehehehehe~ but anyway, these were reviews that I thought I MUST really answer so I did~ But I REALLY ****APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS send me. Sniff2. It makes me want to cry. :'3**

**So here's the next chapter guys! IT'S QUITE SHORT. But yeah, that's all for now. XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Natsume's POV**

"_Close your eyes." _

I never knew I was capable of feeling this way.

She's a human and I'm a death angel. She's dying in two days whereas I'm living till forever. Yet at this moment, these things didn't matter at all.

All the rational ideas and denials which kept me from falling completely, I didn't expect any of it to leave me with just her warm touch. And as much as I wanted to go away and find reason, I remained sitting there, weakened by her soft strokes and captivated by her innocent eyes. I felt like a human in ways I couldn't explain.

Then she touched my lips. My heart stopped.

If I had my mind work, I would've immediately jerked away and be sensible yet a dominant part of me wanted to grab her wrist, pin her down and kiss her. Just kiss her. But I knew it meant killing her and that stabbed reality back in me. And before I could think of more things to determine, she abruptly pulled away her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"N-Nothing. I-"

She was blushing and I was deeply curious on what was going in her mind but sooner than I could ask, she gasped and excitedly yelled,

"I could see. I've got an image of your face and I feel like I could really see. This.. THIS IS AMAZING!"

She saw me? My face?

"Angel-san!"

I was troubled and I wondered how she saw me as. Did I look like a monster, a pervert, an idiot or… could she possibly me as a death angel? Someone meant to take away souls as if they were nothing? Can she see that? Will she get scared? Will she hate me?

I gritted my teeth. No, I don't want her to hate me. Not her.

But to my surprise, her next words were so different from what I've expected. Even if all she said was,

"_Thank you."_

The way she uttered the words and smiled sincerely, innocently and beautifully caught my breath.

I was dumbfounded.

Then my eyes widened and my heart went berserk. And for the first time in my infinite life, I helplessly cursed to ease the overflowing indescribable feeling inside me.

"_Shit! Damn this."_

I clutched my hands tighter, fighting myself not to do anything reckless. But frustratingly, I lost.

I pushed her back on the bed and stared deep in her eyes. She was shocked but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything. All I know is that I was madly in love with her and I can't keep it in any longer. I wanted to kiss her…so much.

But all I could do was to utter her name.

"Mikan…"

.

.

.

**Mikan's POV**

"_Mikan…"_

Ba- DUMP! Ba-DUMP! Ba-DUMP!

For what seemed like a decade, the countless heart beats were the only sounds that echoed in my head. I wanted to shake away the uneasiness of the situation but I was stuck in it. I couldn't simply shrug off the atmosphere surrounding the room especially because his cold hands was grasping my shoulder and pinning me on my bed.

Ba-DUMP! Ba-DUMP! Ba-DUMP!

I felt like going crazy and I kind of wanted to faint from the anxiety.

All of a sudden, his grip loosened and slowly the tension went away with it. I was about to sigh in relief when subsequently, I felt his chest lean near my right arm and his head rested on my right shoulder. It was like an awkward hug on just the right side of my body. I stayed still.

"Mikan…"

BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!

I wanted to rip my heart for being like it was. He was just saying my name yet it reacts too much! I shut my eyes close and tried to focus.

Silence filled the place until I heard a whisper.

"…_suki_"

What? What… did he… just say? My eyes opened back and my image of him flashed in my head. I didn't understand what was happening anymore, or what I was supposed to do. And I'm not sure if I really heard him right but I confirmed it when he stated it much louder.

"…daisuki…"

Dai-? Me-?

"_EHHHHH?"_

Was all my brain could think of for it was in shambles! And unexpectedly, words came out of my mouth,

"Dea-Death angel-san? A-HA-HA. What are you HA-HA talking about? HA-HA-haaa…."

My laugh was forced, my voice was hoarse and my mind was not working. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK, WHAT TO DO OR WHAT TO SAY!

"HA-HA. Did-did you say you l-like me? A-HA A-HA."

I don't know what kept me from talking but it was clear that inside me, I was torn between two hopes. One is that he'll say I heard him wrong or that he was just joking. But another hope was that…

"I did. I like you."

…he'll confirm it.

And he just did.

My senses went back in a snap and I could no longer feel his body heat anywhere near me so I figured he must be standing. I sat up in an instant.

Then out of the blue, he spoke in a somber tone,

"I'm…"

He stopped and I waited.

"…sorry."

Why? Why was he sorry?

"You don't have to be sorry! I just- Umm… I…"

I bit my lip in frustration as my face prickled with heat. The discomfort I was feeling never dared to leave me. And somehow, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry. But-but just please come back tomorrow. I'm… really…"

I don't know what more to say.

"I understand."

I detected a hint of pain in his cold voice and that hit me because I really didn't mean to hurt him.

"AH! Don't misunderstand! Um… I just-I just-"

I felt his hand rest gently above my head and that made my heart stop.

"_What's wrong with me?_" I thought

"Mm. I know." He patted my head "Then I'll come back tomorrow."

I gulped. His voice seemed better and his words sounded sincere but something tells me something's not right or something's lacking.

I heard his footsteps walk away towards the door of my room. And when I heard the door creak open, I immediately added without thinking,

"I'll-I'll give you my time tomorrow angel-san! I promise."

He wasn't answering but when he did, all he said was,

"Mm."

As the door closed, relief washed over me and I smiled happily, glad that what I said sounded the perfect thing to say.

Moments later, I helplessly reached out and clutched my shirt where my heart lies, trying to feel its rapid beating. I don't understand what was happening with me. I don't know what exactly I was feeling.

Then all of a sudden,

BAM!

"WHA—"

"Mikan-chaaaaaann~" different voices saying my name…

I immediately recognized them and before I could even greet them, I was enclosed in their tight embrace. And I could smell each of their scent which makes me feel nostalgic. They all wore the same perfume after all these years, but then I thought...just an assumption though, that maybe they deliberately used it just because of me, since I was blind and I might have hard time knowing them. That touched me.

"Everyone…" I uttered heartily

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and Yuu, my dearest friends are all here with me. I'm so happy!

I should spend the rest of the day with them and enjoy it fully. I have to know how they are and how life has been through the years and then we would all play games and share secrets. That's what I'm planning to do and that's exactly what we'll do.

And yet, as much as I force myself to think of other things, my mind and heart won't cooperate. I really wanted to get away from the heaviness of the situation just awhile before, but every part of me feels stuck in that moment. Even my fingers still seem to feel the smoothness of his face... of his lips. And even if I had chased him away for the mean time, I still can't move on. For his voice just won't leave my mind that I can still hear it clearly...

"…_suki…"_

I shook my head.

"…_daisuki…"_

I clutched on my blanket tightly.

"…_daisuki…"_

My heart… its beating so fast.

"…_daisuki…"_

and my face feels so hot.

"_I did. I like you."_

Just what is happening with me? What is this feeling?

* * *

**OH NOOO! I got too engrossed in writing this chapter AGAIN that the story's pretty stretched already! AAAAAHHHH!~**

**REASON WHY THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE: This 7th chapter's meant to show how Mikan's feeling started to get stirred and later on will fully develop****! **

**Anyway, I REALLY hope you all, if not love, then LIKE my story!**

**Thanks for reading! Please do leave a cute review~ X3**

******I HOPE YOU WILL ALL LIKE THIS UNTIL THE END! :D (My sincerest wish)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW. IT'S BEEN SO LOOOONG!**

**I've been so busy in school and my part time job that I can't find some time to work on my story. Goodness! I might've even lost the real touch of the story. Even so, I'm hoping that you will all like this next chapter although it's not a NatsumexMikan one nor have I even tried granting Natsume an appearance in this chapter.**

**I should die!**

**This is my comeback chapter and I didn't even mention NATSUMEEEEE!**

**I SHOULD DIE!**

**But whatever, I figured that this scene was vital so I kind of insisted to include it in the story.**

** :) HOPE YOU LIKE THIS (quite boring ) CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Mikan's POV**

It's raining. I can hear it clearly inside this room. Everybody is here with me, talking and laughing about different stuff. We were reminiscing about the past days, of when I was still able to see. Of course they hesitated at first, thinking that I might not be comfortable about it but I was and I'm totally excited about talking of those memories. I was even the first one to initiate the talk because it feels nice and it makes me nostalgic; remembering of the clear bright days of my life, when I can still see everything clearly and have fun like I have all the time in the world.

"You remember when Mikan didn't have any allowance and really wanted to buy some Howalon?" Koko asked

Nonoko and Anna giggled.

"She looked so pitiful…" Sumire said mockingly

"…and stupid." Hotaru added

I pouted, "Hey! I was being clever back then! I managed to buy Howalon by my skills!" I said proudly

Everyone laughed and narrated his or her own versions of that story.

It's really nice. I feel very happy. This whole reminiscing thing makes me see images like I'm really seeing them in actual. It feels like I could forget about my blindness and act as if I was just closing my eyes and remember all those things. Though there's really a part of me that feels sad because of my real situation, ultimately it gets covered up by pure happiness. How I love spending this rainy day, with my dearest friends, it makes my heart feel very warm and cozy.

After a few more time which I thought were minutes but were actually three hours passing by already, the topic was diverted to love stories. That made me blush and I felt conscious all of a sudden. I know it was because of what happened earlier with angel-san but I don't know the exact reason why I'm feeling this way.

Then finally, it was my turn to share something.

"Mikan-chan, how about you? Who's your first love?" It was Anna-chan, her sweet voice reverberating in my mind

"First love?" I asked

Then his image suddenly appeared in my head, my personal drawing of angel-san. My face stung with hotness.

"OH! She's blushing!" Koko shouted and I can recognize the humor in his tone

"Ohhhh, Mikan-chan is in love." Anna and Nonoko said in unison

That made me feel uncomfortable and I can feel everyone staring at me. I know Sumire is evaluating me, Koko laughing at me, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu feeling happy and Hotaru judging me! I shook my head.

"I-I'M NOT!" I said defensively "I don't have a first love!"

"You're 17 Mikan, I'm sure you've noticed someone somewhere somehow." Sumire said in an all-knowing tone.

"You can share it if you want." Koko insisted simply

I don't know what to do. I'm not sure what to say. I hated myself for being so obvious and readable. Though I really want to say something, I'm not so sure about my first love because I don't even know if I had one. I'm young and though I'm dying, which made my heart squeeze tight in this realization, I'm not too sure about my feelings yet. I feel stupid in this lovey-dovey topic.

"I really don't know what to say." I blurted out honestly

"Hmm, you can start by his name." Yuu suggested

Now that hit me and I smiled sheepishly. He doesn't even have a name.

"Oh. I get it. You don't know who he really is and you're just admiring him from afar! A crush to be exact!" Koko said

"An unrequited love!" Nonoko concluded

This is making me dizzy. Almost every minute his picture comes to my mind and my fingers tingle with the feel of his lips and skin from before. I wonder how I could remember all those touches and even feel like it's happening at the moment. What are with these unfamiliar feelings?

"Help meeee!" I squeaked

They were silent.

I laughed sheepishly, "Ahh.. hehehe. I don't know why I said that." I crossed my fingers

"Mikan-chan's confused." Anna noticed

Yes! Exactly! I'm confused. I wanted to say it but I still find myself shy and tight-lipped all of a sudden. I inhaled deeply and tried to relax.

"Ok, what do you feel when he's around?" Sumire inquired

I can feel everyone shifting their positions in either side of the bed. Then the atmosphere turned into an official business-like mode. I wanted to laugh about how silly this is but instead, I participated keenly.

"The first time, it was fine. Normal." I concentrated, thinking of the right words to describe exactly those feelings I had. "It was fine and he was just like…" I struggled. "Like a seller!"

"A seller?" Nonoko-chan asked, confused.

"I mean… of how I treat him. Our relationship was kind of like a seller and a buyer."

I was amazed by how genius I am! I am a genius! This is exactly how angel-san and I are, a seller and a buyer. He kept selling me my own life and… how to put this right… I'm paying him with my time tomorrow, just as I promised. Yes! I hit it right. So I continued…

"A-"

I almost said angel-san and I realized that it's not a good thing for them to really know who I'm talking about. I might break some rules about the secrecy of death angels and I might die if I do so I better not say anything definite about him although I've mentioned him once before to Hotaru. Even so, I decided to regard him as a human instead of an angel.

"He's like a seller for me. He's not a real seller though but we're bargaining about some things and-"

"Ok ok so you're saying that your relationship isn't really something special." Sumire asked, or more like confirmed so I nodded immediately because she got my message

"But then you fell in love…" Nonoko-chan said dreamily

My mouth fell open and I shook my head, denying what she just said.

"I'M NOT!"

"But your face's as red as tomato" Koko teased

"That's not a basis." I retorted

"It is. Blushing is a symptom of either love or fetish." Koko stated matter-of-factly

"I'm not in love." I said or more like complained

"Then you're having a fetish over someone." Hotaru said

Koko burst out laughing.

"Hotaruuuuu!" I wailed

Then I heard someone clap twice, silencing us.

"Ok, shut up you guys. Can't you see Mikan's undergoing a terrible state of naivety?" Sumire said with a tone of pity which didn't make feel me any better

"Hmm. Mikan-chan, think about this. When he's around, do you feel conscious or weird or something?" Anna asked

"Umm…" I thought hard "Just… just recently."

Again, his face appeared before me and I shook my head urgently.

"How do you feel?" Sumire asked, not minding my crazy head shaking

Before answering, I thought about it hard and tried to remember how I felt just awhile ago.

"_Mikan…"_

My heart stopped.

"…_daisuki…"_

My mind went blank.

"_I did. I like you."_

My cheeks burned. And I can't help but feel uneasy… but in an unexpectedly nice way.

"He…told me he liked me." I waited for a response, for someone to laugh, but no one did. Their silence urges me to talk more.

"And I touched his face… I… I can see his face. I don't know how, and I'm not really sure if it's his real looks but… I get a picture of him. And it makes me feel really great. And when he told me he likes me, I don't know how to react. I kind of… chased him away because I felt dizzy and… I really don't know."

I stopped talking and kept fidgeting. My cheeks feel very hot and I feel like I'm going to burn. It's weird. Now I'm just waiting for them to ask me of things like when did I meet him, how and hover about these things but instead, they asked me questions which did not entail any details that I may have hard time answering. And I felt grateful for that.

"So, when you touched him… did you feel conscious?" Nonoko-chan asked

I nodded.

"When you think of him now… do you feel queasy? Does your heart beat so fast?" Anna-chan asked next

I nodded, "Mm. It wasn't like that before. But when I formed his picture in my mind… and when he told me he liked me… my heart beats so fast and my cheeks always sting." I replied truthfully

"Are you thinking of him now?" Sumire asked

"Y-yes. A bit." I understated

"When we came here, and in the pass few hours, did you helplessly think of him?" Sumire continued.

"I… did. Without meaning to… H-he just appears in my mind. I can't help it." I said and exhaled

Silence. No one was saying anything and I know that like me, we're all thinking deeply. I can hear the rain getting louder and even if it was cold, I was heating up. This is such a weird troublesome thing.

"Can you hear his voice some times?" Nonoko-chan broke the silence

I nodded; embarrassed for a reason I can't comprehend.

"Do you like it when he's around?" Yuu finally posed a question

"It was kind of so-so before… but now…" I struggled for words

"If he visits you now, what would you do?" Koko participated too and I wanted to tease him for being involved in this stuff. In any case, I chose to let this pass him.

"I might… chase him away again. Or avoid him… or maybe talk to him. AAAAAAHH! I really don't knooooooooowww!" I freaked out

"This is hard. I mean, your reactions are those of a falling-in-love girl but it doesn't seem like you knew him for a long time. And then suddenly he confessed, which is weird by the way, but maybe he really did like you… but for me or for us to assume that you're in love with him just like that is too much for your part. So now it feels like I can't conclude anything."

I don't know how Sumire does this stuff but she keeps hitting the right things whenever it comes to lovey-dovey topics. In any case, I kept nodding at her, agreeing on all the things she just said.

"You don't have to conclude everything now." I heard Hotaru say

I know by this time everybody is looking at her, since it's really rare for Hotaru to comment in conversations. So, we all tried to hear her out.

"What do you mean Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked

"You're meeting him tomorrow aren't you Mikan?"

"Y-Yes. " I don't know how Hotaru knew but whatever.

"Then conclude your feelings tomorrow."

"Haaah?" I asked stupidly

"What are you trying to say Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked this time

It was silent again and then Yuu spoke,

"Ah! I think Hotaru wants you to spend time with him tomorrow Mikan-chan and then decide for yourself on what you're feeling."

"Aaaaaahh."

Everybody understood and then acknowledged Hotaru's plan.

I see now. I guess that's what I have to do. I should at least spend some time with him so I can get to know him. In any case, that was really the plan anyway. And maybe by then, my feelings might become clearer to me and I might be able to understand what's really happening . I flashed a wide grin, pleased by this solution.

"Yes! Yes! That's right! Arigatooooooo minna! Arigatoooo Hotaruuuu!" I felt like my mind and heart got lifted off a heavy weight

"But that's quite sad…" Nonoko-chan commented

"It is." Anna-chan agreed sadly

"Why?" I asked

"We're going early in the morning Mikan. Around dawn so it means we might not be able to see him." Sumire answered and clucked her tongue

"That's too baaadd! And I really wanted to see this guy who actually fell in love with this idiot." Koko complained mockingly

But before I knew it, before I can help it, I can't hear anything anymore. All I was thinking is that, my friends are actually going to leave soon then depression and longing fell on me. I started crying.

"Mikan-chan! What's wrong?" Yuu asked, alerted by my tears

I can feel them crowding around me and I laughed sheepishly while my tears continued flowing out.

"I-It's nothing. Hahaha." I sniffed, "I'll just miss you. Miss you all very very much."

The next minutes that passed, I can hear them crying, wailing, laughing as we were all snuggled tight together. They teased me for being such a baby and I accepted it wholeheartedly as I cried more. We all seem to forget about what we were just talking about for we were all consumed with sadness and happiness both in the same time.

Then someone came in, some nurses I believe, and we all froze. The nurses asked if I was fine and when they confirmed that I was, they excused themselves. Now that made us all burst out laughing.

"Maybe they thought I was dead." I said in a joking manner but the mood suddenly changed

Complete silence once again.

"Mikan-chan…" Yuu said uncomfortably

"Don't say things like that idiot." Sumire said and pinched my cheeks

I felt bad, sorry for myself, for my friends and for our friendship. I don't want to tell them that I'm dying in two more days because I don't know what that'll do to them. My heart squeezed in pain and my tears flowed out uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. That was mean of me." I smiled but my tears were still there "But we all know that dying is inevitable." I sniffed and gulped back what seems stuck in my throat.

I wanted them to understand somehow, without really telling the painful truth to their faces.

"I don't want to scare you or anything but I just want you all to accept or be open-minded about this. Besides, when you all go back to Paris, we're all not sure when one of us might be taken away. That's why… before you all leave, I want to say-"

"DON'T! DON'T BE LIKE THIS!" Sumire shouted and I can hear everyone sniffing and crying once again

"Yeah Mikan… stop your drama already." Koko said in a painful, scared tone

"Mikan-chaaaan!" Anna and Nonoko wailed

"I wasn't even finish. All I wanted to say is that…" I smiled brightly, appeasing their discomfort "I love you all so much!"

Goodbyes are just too hard to accept. If I was in their shoes, it would be very painful to hear my friend bidding farewell forever. So instead, saying I love you to them is so much better. It's a message that could contain and convey more messages along with it. It was something that I can give them and make it stay with them forever. This way, I know I can let them go when I die two days from now.

That's why no matter how painful it may seem and no matter how rainy these last days are, I thank the heavens for granting me this chance to live before I die. I'm really grateful and I know I can peacefully and happily go when death angel-san takes me away. And now that I think of him, I figured I must do my best tomorrow! I should at least settle my feelings for him and make sure I have no regrets. After all, these are the last days of my youth…

"_Ganbatte__ Sakura Mikan!"_ I thought

_**End**_

* * *

**LONG REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIAAAAAAATEED!~ Especially the ones that criticize (KINDLY) my latest chapter. Hohoho~ **

**Thank you for reading! :) ;) X)**


	9. Chapter 9

**((((If only you all could experience being under such high-standard English teacher… GOSH! IT MAKES MY SELF-ESTEEM SHRINK DOWN BEYOND THE EARTH! TT^TT )))) So I hope you guys won't be too hard on my English because I'm really not that good at it and it's not my native tongue.**

**Anyhow… WOW! This story has become longer than how I first thought it's going to be. O.O**

**But I wish you would all read this till the end ;) READ AND REVIEW please~ x3**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Natsume's POV**

"_I'm going to meet her tomorrow."_

That was all I kept thinking of.

I'm bothered by it. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her or what we're supposed to do. And I can't think clearly of what was bound to happen in a day of being with her. To make it worse, I just confessed and that's not going to help at all.

Fuming at myself, I grudgingly grabbed her file and looked at her picture, staring intently through her once living eyes. Now, they're nothing but hazel-nut orbs reflecting the surroundings around her. My anger went away and coldness filled inside me. I wonder if I can do something for her.

Then, closing the file, I finally snapped.

"What is it Ruka?"

I looked at him and saw him grinning while protectively hugging his scared rabbit from me. He raised both his brows and attempted to act innocent but after awhile, his grin creeps back on his face, betraying his little acting. I glared menacingly. He shrugged and finally gave in.

"You just seem so different Natsume." He said cautiously

I raised my eyebrow, urging him to explain further.

"You're not acting like the all gloomy solemn Natsume from before and it just seems that you're… alive." Ruka smiled kindly, pleased

That hit me.

Do I look alive? What does that mean? I'm immortal, meaning I don't die and which therefore says that I'm alive. So what was the difference he's talking about?

Ruka looked at me, or more like studied my expression. Although I know I'm putting up a perfect stoic face, any little twitches on my muscle's face would blow my thoughts away and he would immediately catch my mind frame. And seeing all this, he smiled again and began expounding more.

"Yes we're living Natsume and that's given. But what I'm referring to is like honestly living. Not just mere robots doing work but feeling while living as well. Do you see?"

I get what he's trying to say but all his mushiness would just rub off on his words that I doubt all that he's saying isn't exactly as it means. He sighed, and I know just as much as reading my mind, he really does see right through me.

"Natsume… let's just put it this way… whatever you're feeling now, you've never felt it before. Am I right?" he asked, more confident this time

I didn't want to answer but I think he deserve some reply so I mumbled a simple,

"Hn."

He shrugged and sat beside me and I caught his rabbit immediately hiding away. Stupid animal.

"You…"

I recognized the tone in Ruka's voice and I know he's in his serious mode so I looked up and tried to listen.

"Do you like her?"

It was the same question that he's been insisting on me and which I haven't answered since.

"Natsume… do you?"

I don't know what Ruka really wants from me. I don't know how to answer that kind of question but besides all that, I know that he knows me more than I could ever know myself.

"You know the answer to that Ruka." I said nonchalantly

"Then, do you love her?"

I turned and glared at him. I know that he understands how I always keep to myself and when I give him this look, it means for him to stop butting in. But this time, he continued looking at me and didn't budge against my glare.

"You do, don't you?"

I stood up and was about to walk away from him. Honestly, I don't know why I had to keep denying the obvious to Ruka. There seem to be so many things that I don't understand lately and all of these keep me edgy.

"Just drop it Ruka." I managed to say

"I won't." he retorted stubbornly

"Then what do you want Ruka?"

"For you to admit your feelings…"

"What will you get from it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why?"

"I want to help you Natsume because as much as I'm happy seeing you like this. I also fear what would happen to you afterwards."

I looked through his eyes and this time, it was me who was trying to read his thoughts. And as honest as he is, I immediately got what he's trying to convey and there was nothing I could say. I remained silent and looked back at her picture, blocking the realization that keeps seeping into my mind.

Unconsciously, I muttered silently,

"I do."

Ruka stood up from his seat and looked through the stretching horizon. I looked back at the brunette's picture, wondering how I could love a girl, a human, in such a short time. The silence lasted for some time, the connection between us flowing in the atmosphere until Ruka cut it off.

"Natsume…"

I looked at him and he looked back. Now, we're both staring right through each other. I wanted to stop him in what he's going to say after, because I know by then, and I could definitely sense that it's not going to come out well. And I was right.

"Natsume…you're the one who's going to kill her."

Reflexively, I threw the file down and grabbed his shirt, pinning him to the wall. I knew that his words were deliberately chosen to hit my boundaries and rage filled me. He's my best friend and I know for certain that he understands my taboo subject but he hit me right on my face with that.

"Shut up Ruka." I hissed vehemently

He looked at me straight into my eyes and I hated his manner of trying to understand everything about me. For this matter entirely, I hated my best friend so much.

"You'll kill her Natsume. You're going to kill the person you love the most."

I threw him aside and he almost stumbled when he grabbed the wall and steadied himself.

"Why are you doing this Ruka?"

"Because I want to help you."

Without any control of myself anymore, I spat grudgingly at him.

"How could this be helping me Ruka? How?!"

This time, Ruka turned back to his kind looking self and he looked like he was in pain. And without expecting much, he argued back at me.

"Look at yourself now Natsume! We're just talking about it and yet you're losing control. Your emotions are filling you! So what would happen when you finally kiss her? KILL HER? What would happen to you?"

All my denials, both to myself and from others, are resurfacing in my mind. I wanted to stop Ruka, but I know it's too late, I'm hearing the things which I've strongly repelled to enter in my thoughts.

"Or worse thing that could happen is that you won't be able to do it at all. If that happened, you would either destroy her, yourself or the both of you together! Stop denying these to yourself and face the reality Natsume… while there is still some time."

Everything fell into place, but that didn't help instead just made me feel weak. I clutched both my hands tight, controlling myself not to hit anything, anyone. Finally, I got hold of myself and began to calm down and I looked through the horizon where dawn was showing.

"I know all of that Ruka."

He went and stood beside me, looking at the bright sun finding its way through the clouds.

"But you know you still have other choices…don't you?" he asked, trying to see if I realized other things as well

"I know."

He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it tight.

"Hand over your job to someone else Natsume."

In that brief moment, my mind completely agreed with that given choice. I know that was the best and safest option to take but as the sun peeked through the clouds, all I could helplessly think is that,

"_I'm finally meeting her._"

"Natsume?" Ruka called out

"No."

I looked at my best friend and let him read me so that he would understand completely. Then seeing the file lying down on the floor, I grabbed it back and gazed at her eyes for a short while before glancing back to Ruka.

"I'm going to finish my job."

"But-"

"I love her that's why I have to be the one to take and save her soul."

There was silence between us and so much was said in that stillness than what can be said in words. Finally, Ruka smiled at me but before he can say anything more, I added fervently,

"She's mine Ruka."

He laughed. I smirked. The sun broke through and I knew my time with her finally begins.

_**End**_

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**The next one's really going to be NatsumeXMikan time and I'm exciiiiiiited for it! HEHEHEHE X3**

**Ja Ne~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and appreciation everyone! And I'm sorry for the loooooong time it took me to update. I was just so busy in school! XO ;)**

_**Also, to **__**Block Out The Noise**__**- I HATE YOU! No, I'm just kidding. X) I sincerely appreciate that you're being honest with me. Hmm… about your comment on the fighting scene, umm… I really didn't think of having Ruka and Natsume fight seriously over something like that. I just wanted my readers to know how strong their bond as BFFS is since I kept writing about Mikan and Hotaru's. Also, when Natsume said, "She's mine Ruka." For me, in Natsume's perspective, it amounts to saying: "Yes, I love her and no one can take my job or her from me." Or something… In any case, that's how I wanted my story go but I will try to keep in mind to write more anticipated thrilling scenes if that would make my readers happy. And about my grammar mistakes, I'll do my best to improve and I will edit the errors as soon as I can. Thank you very much for reading and criticizing my story: D**_

**WELL! HERE WE GO~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Mikan's POV**

"Wow!"

"No Koko, it's WOOOWW!"

"Mikan-chaaaan~"

"You look very pretty!"

My cheeks burned furiously. I never felt so beautiful in my life than this moment. My friends' never-ending compliments kept me elated and though I couldn't see myself, I know I looked so different. Actually, I really feel different! It felt like a Cinderella make-over.

"That guy would surely be dumbfounded." Sumire remarked

I smiled consciously. Would angel-san think I look pretty too? Or will he not be moved? After all, he's surrounded by angels up somewhere; then he should be immune by beauty beyond any human comparison. Hm, why do I seem disappointed by that?

"Mikan, I'm pretty sure that whoever that prince of yours is, he would definitely take you away to his kingdom instantly!" Nonoko-chan commented

I giggled and then gasped at the realization of Nonoko-chan's words. That may sound really nice if I know going to his kingdom wouldn't mean dying. I shook away those bad thoughts.

When it was around four in the morning, my friends bid heartfelt goodbyes to me which I received warily. Sumire wouldn't let me cry because it would smudge my make up so I tried my best sucking in my feelings and crushing each one of them in my hug, wanting to convey how much I love them. So until the very last second, until I heard the door click close, I made it a point to give my love to my friends for one last time…and then wait for the upcoming episode of my life.

.

.

.

**Natsume's POV**

I went down to earth as soon as the sun peeked up from the horizon. I was agitated as I slowly went to her place. I wanted to see her already. When I reached the hospital I stopped on my tracks and knew something was missing and then I saw a group of people walking out of the hospital, crying and laughing at the same time. When they passed by me, I couldn't help myself but listen to their conversation.

"I hope that guy would really love her." The guy with glasses said

"He sure should or I'll bury him alive!" another guy commented

"Don't say that Koko! But… well, I'd also be furious if he makes fun of Mikan."

Mikan? My eyes followed them and I saw the person who was always with the brunette. So these are the friends she mentioned. I was about to walk away when I heard a comment that seemed directed to me.

"I'd make sure he wouldn't."

The raven haired called Hotaru said as she took a quick glance at my direction. Our eyes met and I wonder if she knew who I was. Just to take my chance, I thought

"_I'd never do that to her. I love her._"

She raised her eyebrows lightly as if she heard what I said and a really vague smile appeared on her face for a second. And as she passed by me, she voiced out,

"Mikan likes Howalon."

I raised my brow as she turned away from me.

"What are you saying all of a sudden Hotaru?" the blue-haired girl asked

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that."

Then the raven girl turned away leading all the others into a van. I thought of how strange that girl is and how thankful I am of how she was. Now I know what's missing. I'll have to go buy something first.

.

.

.

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan, I'll be back by evening. Just press this here—" Hotaru took my hand and place it near the side of my bed "…if you need me. And this here-" she slightly put my hand under the first button, "…if you need the nurse. Ok?"

I nodded.

And she went following the others. I told her that she should accompany our friends back to the airport and she went willingly, teasing me that I just wanted to be alone for this so called date I have. But that wasn't really true; I wanted someone to help me out today especially because I never had a date before. I'm just 19 and unlike everyone who has work while studying, broadening their social life all the more, I just kept busy to myself. In any case, I really didn't have a formal date such as this. And that makes me very nervous.

Then I heard the door creak open and my head reflexively turned towards it.

"_He's here!"_

I clutched my blanket tensely and gulped hard. This is bad. I don't know what to say. But I guess I should relax first.

"_Relax Mikan… relax. Just greet him properly."_

"G-good morning Angel-san!" I stuttered and forced myself to smile

"Oh. Good morning to you too Sakura-san."

"_Eh?_"

"I'll just check your temperature ok?"

Then it finally dawned on me and I snorted, feeling embarrassed for myself. It was just my nurse.

I let her do my usual check ups and while she's at it, I can't still help but feel funny and embarrassed. It was just a good thing that she doesn't linger on why I called her 'angel-san'. When she finished, I was still giggling. Thankfully she didn't suspect anything weird about it.

"It's nice you're in such a good mood Sakura-san. I'll be back later. Please call us anytime you need something."

"Ok! Thank you." I smiled brightly

I heard her go and the door close. Then just after a few seconds, it clicked open once again.

But this time, I don't know how, but I knew it was him and weirdly, my anxiety awhile ago was gone and I seemed more confident this time. So I greeted him,

"Good morning Angel-san!" and smiled

.

.

.

**Natsume's POV**

"_Good morning Angel-san!"_

The door clicked close behind me and I was still on my position, dumbfounded. Then at that moment, I understood how humans get out of breath by the sight of someone…

She was simply sitting down on her bed, and yet I felt sure for myself that I've never seen anything or anyone as perfect as her. She was wearing a white dress so simple yet it lifted her beauty, and she was so much more than any angel I've seen. She was smiling brightly, so genuine and beautiful like the sun shining behind the window on her back embracing me with so much warmth. And her brunette hair that she let loose, it looked so soft that I have the urge to touch it and let it slowly slip through my fingers. And even if her eyes were no longer alive, I still love how they reflect nothing but pure happiness. And now I found myself so attracted to her that for a moment there, I forgot to breathe and respond to her greetings. Until she called out for me in her self-appointed name of mine,

"Angel-san?"

I blinked twice before gaining back myself and I walked towards her, still staring without a shame and drinking every moment I can see her. Then I sat down on the edge of her bed, careful not to get too close.

"Good morning."

Her face brightened in her recognition and I wondered how much I'd be torturing myself as I struggle to keep my cool.

"Lend out your hand." I said, or more like ordered abruptly

"Eh? Umm.. okay."

She raised both her hands in front of her and I saw how fragile they look. I want to enclose them with mine, but I can't…yet. So, I gently placed my present on her tiny slender fingers and looked at her to see how she reacts. Gladly, she recognizes what I gave her and she brought them near her nose and smelled them.

"Waaah! They smell so nice!" she commented and smiled so warmly

And I felt happy with just that.

"Thank you Angel-san! I've always wanted to try receiving flowers on a date—AH!"

"_What's wrong with her?_"

Her face suddenly went all red and I knew that she was embarrassed by something. But I don't understand which part of what just happened makes her all shy. Well, she looks cute though and now I'm grinning like an idiot.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to receive flowers in a date you know." I said, reassuring her to make her calm down

Then she fidgets and laughs forcibly, "Y-yeah. I-It's really a date anyway. HAHAHA."

Ah… I see. She was embarrassed for calling this a 'date' maybe thinking she was going on ahead by herself. How cute.

"Hn. Yeah, It's a date after all. So there's really nothing wrong with it." I affirmed

She smiled again and now I think this girl's made out of smiles entirely but that just makes her more special. I wonder how I can stop admiring her this much or just at least lessen this overflowing feeling for her, because if not…

"So what are we doing today Angel-san?"

…I might kiss her this instant.

But of course that's impossible. I can't do that. Or not just yet.

I shook away those dark thoughts and decided that this will be one normal day and I'm going to spend this with her. For once, I'd also like to experience this 'date'.

I looked at her expectant face, and I haven't really thought about what we're supposed to do. So I just say,

"I want to know you more."

I knew that wasn't the answer she expected and it made her freeze for a few seconds. And then she huffed some air and smiled widely,

"Alright then! Let's start with introductions!" she beamed excitedly

"I'm Sakura Mikan and I'm 19 years old. Umm, I'm still studying at Gakuen Alice and I'm really doing my best as a good obedient student. Though I can't see what you look like, I know you'll be good to me since you're an angel. And well…"

She reached out her hand and I stared at it long before taking it for an expected handshake. And yet when we touched, her bubbly appearance suddenly diffused and I gazed at her blushing cheeks as we held hands. I don't understand what's happening but I knew I was just following my instincts and the mood around us because my mind couldn't process anything but the feel of her warm hand and the sight of her blushing. Abruptly, she shook our hands vigorously and immediately took it away, hiding it under her blankets.

"W-well, I-I hope we'll have a great day today! Hehehe."

For so long that I've lived, and for all the knowledge that I have, I could never comprehend why I feel so warm inside. With just her fussing, smiling and talking right now, I feel incredibly happy and I wanted so much to take her in my arms and make her stay by my side forever. But until that wish of mine comes true, I'll hold on to this moment first and enjoy it as much as I can. And that means I shouldn't suppress my feelings anymore… so I grinned widely, and I felt a little thankful that she can't see me like this.

"Mikan."

I called out after her and it felt pleasant. Saying her name really felt good and tasted sweet in my mouth. But as for her, she seemed taken aback and she was gaping like an idiot. Even so, she looked really pretty and that's what I say next…

"You look beautiful by the way."

…and that's just what it took for her face to flash red and I smirked again.

"Let's begin our date."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**I KNOW! IT'S SO SHORT! And it's full of Natsume's overflowing love for Mikan! And I just can't continue anymore! WAAAAAHH! My writing method isn't that good so I can't completely put into words of what I'm imagining! X3 So it's up to your imaginative minds to make it look more romantic guys! HAHA! **_**AND DON'T BE CONFUSED ABOUT SOME PARTS GUYS BECAUSE IT'S STILL GOING TO BE CONTINUED!**_** XD**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! THANKS FOR READING THIS PART! Please do leave reviews~ Because I read every word you write and accept it heartily! Well then, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo! I finally uploaded this chapter! Enjoy reading everyone!**

**:D**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

For the past two hours, Angel-san and I were casually talking to each other. But to be honest, it was actually me who's talking most of the time. There's really no problem since I don't know how to ask him about himself considering he's an angel and all so instead I happily shared about my life.

It was weird how he asks me about those days when I can still see yet I don't feel any sadness reminiscing about it with him. He's so easy to talk to and even if he just replies rarely, I am urged to share more and more like I'm actually pouring out every detail about me to him.

"…and that's what happened during our graduation. It was really enjoying but saddening at the same time because we know we're parting ways. Thankfully though we still manage to meet each other like awhile ago. And those were the happy days of my life! Well I'm still happy now but well… I know I'm dying soon so I guess I can conclude the story of my life at that point." I said and smiled

He didn't reply this time and I was actually embarrassed that maybe I bored him with my story. Or maybe he actually left me!

"What will…" I heard him say

"_Oh, he's still here." _I thought

"What will you do if you still live?"

My eyes widened and my mind was silent, his query resounding in my mind. I actually didn't know how to answer this question. I laughed sheepishly,

"That's quite hard to answer Angel-san. I guess it's because since you told me that I'm dying I haven't thought about my future anymore. To be honest, I think I'm ready to accept that my time's up." I stated honestly

I was expecting for him to say something but there was just silence.

Awkward silence.

Angel-san wasn't saying anything and I too fell silent. The atmosphere was starting to feel heavy that I helplessly clutched my blanket to ease the tension.

Then suddenly, I smelled something familiar. I began sniffing more. And then I knew what it is!

"Howalon!"

"Give me your hand." He ordered

I immediately cupped my hands together and held it out to him. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten this for some time already. I WANT TO EAT IT NOW. I gulped down my saliva, careful not to drool in front of Angel-san. He placed the box on my hands and I can feel the familiar texture of the package. Oh, how I long for this! Eagerly I tried dipping my hand inside the box where I thought it was but actually missed. Then I tried it again and missed and again but still missed. I felt my vein on my forehead popping. Why is my Howalon running away from me? It's hard not to see where the opening of the box actually is. I pouted helplessly.

The next thing I knew, I felt Angel-san's hand holding mine, and he faced it forward. Then I felt the light weight of Howalon on my hand. My cheeks felt hot, it seems like I acted stupidly in front of him. But whatever, my attention was on my tummy and mouth longing for Howalon! So my embarrassment faded instantly as I beamed in front of me, knowing that Angel-san was there.

"Arigato!" I said and ate the sweet Howalon he placed on my hand.

"Hn." He replied.

I continued eating shamelessly as he kept putting Howalon on my hand. Then when I held out my hand again and he placed the Howalon on my palm, I figured I should offer some to him.

"I've been eating it all by myself. Try it!" I kindly offered as I held out the Howalon to him

"No, I'm fine." He said

"No, no, no! Try it I'm sure you'll like it. It's reeeaaaaally delicious!" I insisted

It took a few minutes before I felt the tip of his fingers brush with mine as he took the Howalon and hopefully ate it. I wish I can see his face brightening when he taste this heavenly sweet but I can't so I should just settle with his comments.

"So? So? What do you think? It's yummy right?" I asked excitedly

"Mm." Angel-san confirmed

"How delicious was it? I'm pretty sure you haven't taste anything like it before haven't you?" I beamed proudly

"Hn. I think so."

"Well, what do you think is its difference from all those sweets you've tasted before?"

"Hmm… nothing much."

"Ehhh? It doesn't taste better than the others you've eaten?"

"It does."

"But you said there wasn't much difference!"

"Not much but there is."

"Then what is it? How can my heavenly Howalon taste better than the others?"

"Well, because I'm eating it with you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How can my heavenly Howalon taste better than the others?" I asked again, wondering if I heard his answer right

"Because I'm eating it with you." He replied the same

"Angel-san you're such a charmer." I muttered accusingly

"I know." He coolly replied

"A smooth talker." I added

"Yeah." He affirmed

"So truthfully, how can my heavenly Howalon taste better than the other sweets?" I seriously asked

"Because I'm eating it with Mikan." He answered seriously

I puffed up some air as my cheeks burned. Angel-san's making me really embarrassed right now.

"Your hand." He said

I lend out my hand obediently even if I still feel embarrassed by his… well… flirting… I think, and he resumed placing Howalon again and I ate silently.

After consuming the last piece of Howalon and gulping it down my throat, we weren't saying anything. But that was until I realized something…

"Arigato Angel-san…" I said

"You really like this food huh."

I nodded, "But that's not the only thing I'm thanking for."

"Hm?"

"I… well, when we were talking awhile ago…and I mentioned about me dying. You diverted my attention on Howalon. And besides that, you just let me speak as much as I want since you came."

Somehow, while saying all this, my heart began to tighten but in a very nice way.

"Can I hold your hand?" I said to him

He took mine first considering that I can't see and I held his hand tightly in both of mine.

"I'm very happy Angel-san. I'm so happy that I met you. I'm so happy that you're the one who's going to take me away. You made me feel so special in such a short time." I said heartily as my eyes began watering "I wish I can see you… even a glimpse will do."

"Mikan…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I dropped his hand from my grasp, my heart hammering so fast inside my chest as I suddenly felt dizzy. If this goes on, I might die this instant.

"A-angel-san…" I laughed consciously "You're really a charmer aren't you?" I said jokingly

"Mikan, you may think it's impossible and I also thought it's absurd for me to feel this way."

I remain silent, trying to catch my breath.

"But I know that I love you and I want you to know that."

I don't know what to think already and I feel like I'm running out of breath! My face feels so hot and if I could melt, I might have been a living jelly for long. But I figured that, I must answer him back now…

"B-but angel-san… how do you know? How do you know that you love me? Maybe you just-you pity me or you just like me… not really 'love'?"

I felt a stab inside my heart. I suggested those possibilities but I don't know why I felt bad and sad that maybe he really just pity me… or if he just likes me… Does that mean… does that mean I like him too? Well, I do like Angel-san so then what am I feeling? Is this what being in love is?

All of a sudden, Angel-san took my right hand and placed it on his chest. Just then, I felt his heart and it's beating really fast.

"When I see you or when I'm with you, my heart beats like this." He said

My eyes widened, shock how his heart is as alive as mine and is beating so fast.

"That's how I know that I love you."

I closed my eyes and for a short while, I listened to his heart. It sounded nice and familiar as if I've been hearing it for a long time, like in my past life or in my after life… his heart seemed to stay with me.

I took his hand and placed it on my chest so he could feel my heart as well.

"Then I guess this means... I love you too."

I smiled lovingly and suddenly my head throbbed and I was dizzy. I abruptly closed my eyes as my world caved in.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! X* I will never forget this first experience of finishing a story. *SNIFF2**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Finale**

**Natsume's POV**

For so long that I have been living I've never got the chance to experience this. She was talking, smiling, laughing and relieving the pieces of her past as I looked at her... adoring her. Human's love, angel's love, I don't know how to define it… I just know that deep inside. I love her so much.

Howalon. She likes this kind of food. She gave me some and it tasted sweet and light like cotton candies but the way she praises it, it's as if it is something so amazingly delicious. I smiled and I thought of how helplessly in love I am.

How can she be able to stir up my emotions like this?

I'm a death angel. I've taken thousands of souls before I encountered her. I took them away coldly as I tried to keep myself from caring and getting hurt. Seeing the looks on their faces as I deliver death to them, I can only take so much. All along, I know these souls dwell in living beings but I wasn't sure if I actually had one. I wasn't even sure if I have a heart. But when I look at her, just simply look at her… my chest tightens and then beats so fast that I was sure I had a heart. And all it beats for is her. My one and only Mikan.

When I told her how I was sure of my feelings, I never expected the next thing that happened. She took my hand on her cold hands and placed it on her chest. All the time I was staring at her, trying to look beyond her hazel nut orbs that was gazing far away, unable to see anything, and I wanted to crush her in my arms but knew I couldn't. But then as my hand laid on her chest, I felt her heart pounding really fast and then she smiled, her cheeks painted red.

_"Then I guess this means... I love you too."_

I closed my free hand into a fist and immediately brought it to my mouth, unable to believe the words she just said. My heart was leaping in joy and I wanted… I wanted to kiss her so bad that I was hardly able to contain myself. My hands were shaking, my chest and my mind struggling to stay in control but were all at the same time in the verge of exploding. I love her. I want to kiss her, hug her, make her mine but then… I know I couldn't.

I couldn't.

As I was thinking of how hateful my life is, things got worse.

It was only a matter of seconds but I saw it all happening so slowly. It was as if fate was taunting me, torturing me, trying every bit of calmness and kindness I had. I saw her falling.

She shut her eyes, and laid down on her back. For one moment, I thought time stopped and I was staring at a limp body before me. And then I thought I heard myself shatter but when I saw her gasp, I lost all my sense and immediately took her in my arms and buried my head on her neck, trembling helplessly, crying silently.

"MIKAN! MIKAN!" It didn't seem like it, but it was me calling her name. " MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN!" I keep hearing my wounded voice crying out

She was panting really hard in my arms and her sweat was cold. I hugged her all the more when every part of me was saying that I have to do it. I have to take her right now. That was the right thing to do. I need to take her soul.

"_I can't take you away. I can't do it. I can't." _I thought bitterly

Without any shame, my tears were pouring out and I buried my head further, feeling the unsteady pulse on her neck and her heat coming off. Then I felt her arms around me... light as a feather but comforting as the sun.

My eyes flew open and I pushed her away slightly so I could look at her. She was still closing her eyes.

"Angel-san…" she muttered weakly "Don't cry."

Then she smiled and I bit my lip. She was so pale and her cheeks were flushed but her smile was still the same. Bright and honest.

Just then, someone appeared at the corner of the room.

"Do it now."

I stared helplessly, my tears dampening my cheeks.

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT NOW!"

"I…"

"If you won't do it then I will. Step aside. You'll bound her soul here if you're not doing it! STEP ASIDE!"

I laid her down on the bed and feebly stood up and staggered at the side of the bed, never leaving my eyes away from her.

Then he sat down, pulled on her blankets and looked at me before turning back to her.

I don't know what I was doing. I was in a daze and everything was silent. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything anymore. But when I saw him leaning towards her, I finally broke open.

"RUKA!" I fell to my knees and clutched the sheets tightly. Tears pouring out of my eyes.

I turned to look at him, saw him crying as well as he placed both his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"I-I don't want this. Help me. Help me Ruka." Then I cried uncontrollably, not caring about anything anymore "Mikan… I love her. Save her. I-"

"I can't do anything." He said painfully

"No. Make her live please. Please Ruka."

"Natsume."

I went still.

My ears can't believe what I'm hearing. I turned my head towards her and caught my breath. She was smiling, her eyes on me and I knew somehow that she can see me.

"Your eyes look like Natsume. Those red tiny fruits. Do you know that Angel-san?"

Her voice was weak, her cheeks were still flushed and she was still pale but somehow, her breathing got steadier. Slowly, I sat back on the bed and stared at her, careful not to ruin this moment if this was a dream.

She raised her right hand and reached for my cheek, I leaned in closer and took her hand as she brushed my tears away lightly. She smiled.

"I can see you…" she said, bewildered on her own "You're definitely more handsome than my mental image of you." She chuckled faintly and I smiled weakly.

"I love you—"

"My name." I started, "My name is Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume"

She was surprised, then looked pleased with herself as she smiled once again. But her eyes looked sad as she now placed both of her hands on my cheeks.

"Natsume…"

I shifted my eyes away and dropped my head, wanting to hold back my tears. I clutched both of her hands in mine.

"You have to be the one to take me away."

I looked at her, caught off guard. She was smiling and looking so brave, ready and most of all happy. But what should I say? Her look changed into worry, as she might have read my thoughts.

"I…" I said faintly "I don't want to lose you."

"Natsume,"

"WHAT WILL I DO? What will I do when you're not here anymore? I love you. I never did to anyone. Just you. And now I'm losing you! If it would mean not being able to touch you for the rest of our lives, as long as we're together, as long you're alive, as long as I can see you, I'll never touch you even it will pain me. Just…don't die on me. Please. Don't die Mikan."

It was probably the longest statement I've ever said to anyone. I was trembling and I realized that she was hugging me tightly. I felt her heart beating fast and her body burning, but at least she's alive. That's what I hopelessly thought.

"You won't lose me. I'll be forever with you. And if you really want to see me again…let me tell you something…" She whispered in my ears but it was hard for me to accept it. Still, her words were reassuring, helping me gather up myself, molding me back to shape.

When she finished saying it all, she finally looked at me, our heads leaning close together.

"Your eyes look beautiful." She beamed. "I'm deeply grateful of God for all these. He actually heard my prayer when I thought I wanted to at least catch a glimpse of you before going." She smiled, and it was the sweetest one I've ever seen.

"So now let me go Natsume. I'd like to personally thank Him for this." She touched my cheek and my body tensed

_I don't want this…_

"Hyuuga Natsume." She uttered softly

_I don't want to let her go._

"You're a death angel."

_I know and I hate it._

"If you weren't a death angel in the first place, we'll never have met."

_I looked up as we locked our gazes together._

"You're here to take my soul."

Her tears fell as mine also did. She smiled, I smiled.

She was saying all the things I should be the one saying. My lines as a death angel to ease the pain and fear of those dying. But this time, it was me who's actually scared and pained.

_But I have to do this now_. And this one should especially be my turn,

"Close your eyes."

_I saw her close her eyes. I closed mine as well. _

"I love you."

_We said at the same time._

_And then I leaned in and kissed her..._

...

...

_**THE END**_

...

...

* * *

**~(;-;)~**

**Thank you readers!**


	13. FINAL WORDS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I warn you, THIS IS LONG. It takes about three minutes to read this! *gasps**

** How shameless can I get? x"O**

First of all, I thank everyone for reading and appreciating my first completed story! I'm very happy and grateful that I have managed to keep my readers-even if it's not everyone- to stick with this story until the end. I feel so elated and tearful that—gosh, **_I JUST LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_** X')

It may had a tragic ending but even so, I would like everyone to know that the love of Natsume and Mikan is eternal and it goes beyond death and all other realms or dimensions. ;) - A comforting thought for all happy ending suckers and even to myself- who until now can't REAAAALLY BELIEVE made Mikan die in my first completed story! O.O

Although I should also let everyone know that I love tragic endings! Not because I'm some sort of masochist or sadist, but it's just that I can further feel the power of love prevailing and continuing to exist and linger on the couple whose fate was sadly cut short and of how the person left in this world treasures and preserves it as his or her own life force to keep them from dying of loneliness and pain… *insert dreamy and teary face* Anyhow, I just wanted to emphasize that I'm fond of tragic stories which is in the first place the reason why I got and recreated this plot because I've read NAGEKU SHINIGAMI (a tragic one shot manga)—which I've also told you in the beginning was my inspiration for this story. :))

**ENOUGH OF THE BLABBER~**

**AND SO… I decided to abide by my earlier story plots! And this means, I'm proceeding with the next story ;DDD But I DELETED THE PROLOGUE because everyone keeps getting confused SO...**

_**I'M EXCITED TO WRITE IT but not so soon since I'm carefully sorting out the whole story to make you guys HAPPY WITH IT! XD After all, an author can't be considered an author without a story and without the BLISSFUL readers to read the story! SO I hope you await my next story~ I guess that ends all my chats FOR NOW. x3**_

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! – in a motherly? way **

**X******


End file.
